Paladin
The Paladin is one of the four playable classes in Hexen II. He is a holy warrior - a devotee of Kravnos, the War God. Unlike the Crusader, however, the Paladin is not a healer but a purely offensive fighter. He favors melee fighting, yet he has ranged attack capabilities as well. Hailing from the continent of Septimus, he began his battle against Eidolon and his minions after his brothers were betrayed and slaughtered at their temple. The Paladin was the only survivor and decided that the only honorable course of action would be to face the power of the Serpent Rider alone. He would either prevail or die trying... Biography The Paladin is a devotee of Kravnos the War God. The Paladin makes his home in the Great Temple of Kravnos, in the city of Mur on Septimus. He blesses the warlike citizens who seek Kravnos’ aid, and like his holy brothers, he rides with the army of Mur whenever the city is threatened by external forces. At the first coming of Eidolon, Mur was among the first cities to fall. Realizing a quick counterstrike would not succeed, the devotees of Kravnos took refuge in their temple. They bided their time and looked for an opportunity to strike, meanwhile honing their martial skills to a razor-sharp edge. A fortnight before their attack, however, their secret was betrayed. An army of Golems and Imps stormed through the temple at midnight, slaughtering unprepared devotees and destroying the holy relics of Kravnos. Only the Paladin, meditating in the bell tower atop the temple, was overlooked. Cursing the informant who gave them away, and doubly cursing his brothers’ lack of preparation, the Paladin decided to act immediately. Casting aside the temple’s carefully-laid plans, he grabbed his mighty sword and marched on Eidolon’s stronghold. Without a clear plan of attack, his odds of success seem lean–but as the sole survivor of his temple, Kravnos will certainly be guiding his steps from afar. Difficulty Levels Being a true warrior, the Paladin's choices of difficulty are named as a knight's ranks. *'Apprentice' Easy *'Squire' Normal *'Adept' Hard *'Lord' Very Hard Attributes and Special Abilities *'Attributes and Experience' *'Free Action (Level 3)' - Kravnos has an affinity for water, therefore his chosen champion, the Paladin, can acquire this ability, which allows him to move faster underwater than any of the other classes. This ability also allows the hero to stay underwater indefinitely, without drowning. *'Divine Intervention (Level 6)' - Should the Paladin fall in battle, there is a chance for him to instantly be brough back to life, powered-up and invulnerable, so that he can punish the ones who tried to kill him. This ability will spawn the Paladin back at the level start. Glyph of the Ancients The Paladin uses the Glyph of the Ancients in a very simple way - he throws it like a rock, producing a large fiery explosion to damage his enemies. This effect is most useful against groups of enemies. It is therefore very similar to a grenade, except that the glyph sticks to a surface if it is thrown at it, exploding a short time later. Weapons The Paladin employs mighty weapons of war to crush and dominate his foes. *Gauntlets *Vorpal Sword *Axe *Purifier (2 pieces) Armor Being a stout and brawny warrior, the Paladin benefits the most from the protection of a heavy Breastplate. Magical defenses, such as the Amulet of Protection, have a minimal contribution to his armor. Category:Playable Characters Category:Hexen II Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters